Bloodlust
by Faerie Dreaming
Summary: A Phoebe and Cole story. Takes place after episode 5.09. What happens when Cole is ready to give up and allows himself to be turned into a vampire? Will Phoebe have second thoughts? Can she save him? Will their love defy evil? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! I know you're all used to my Harry Potter stories but I've decided to post some one my Charmed fanfiction. I'm a HUGE fan of Phoebe/Cole. They are the BEST couple in the whole universe and beyond. Yes…beyond…OO

And so…if you are a fan of Charmed and followed these two, this story takes place just at the end of episode 5.09 "Sam I Am" aka "Daddy Dearest."

I have a thing for vampires and a thing for Cole. Thus, I birthed this story. –lol-

Hope you enjoy!

--

"Bloodlust" – Chapter 1

She wanted him dead. He was now positive of that. And not only dead, but killed—by her own hand, on her own terms.

These thoughts were slowly torturing Cole in every bit of his being like a violent poison as he stood on the balcony of his penthouse apartment. He'd been standing there, his hands gripping the edge, since she and her sisters left. The afternoon sky had morphed into fiery shades and was now darkening to almost black. Black; this was much more appropriate than the happy memories the sunset elicited.

What happened to her...to his Phoebe? The Phoebe he loved and who loved him in return? She seemed so cold. What he wouldn't give just to have her run to his arms like she used to, instead of running away from him. It hurt so much; tears were threatening to fall from his sad blue eyes. God, he missed her…

Glancing down at his hands clenching the balcony, he saw his knuckles were white. His hands hurt, but he welcomed the physical pain as a momentary distraction from his shattered heart. He couldn't stay here, in this apartment; it made him stir-crazy. Walking back into the apartment, Cole headed for the door and out of the building to take a walk.

After a few hours of aimlessly roaming the city streets, Cole found himself in the graveyard. A cool breeze picked up and stroked his face as he weaved through the maze of graves. He looked ahead of him and spotted the mausoleum. Sighing, he headed for it. Once inside, Cole took a deep breath to try to force down the devastation that came with the memories of meeting Phoebe here that rushed back to him.

Circling around to the back of the mausoleum he found his father's tomb. '_Benjamin Coleridge __Turner 1859-1888'_ it read. Cole knelt down it front of it and brushed the dust off of the carved name in a feeble attempt to make it presentable. Something caught in his throat and he tried hard to swallow. He'd never met his father and he missed him. Sitting down on the dusty floor, he leaned his head against the tomb and closed his eyes. The cold air that had blown in when he opened the door embraced him and he shivered against it. He was so tired; he wanted so badly to just give up. But he'd tried that earlier in the day, and couldn't even do that properly.

He didn't even know how long he sat that way when suddenly, Cole heard a soft, deep laugh from somewhere within the mausoleum. He didn't move, didn't even open his eyes, half hoping whomever it was would come and help him put and end to everything.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked a voice so smooth it was like honey. Cole opened his eyes slightly and looked up at the source of the voice. A tall, ghostly pale man with long blonde hair who seemed about Cole's age stood looking down at him amused, with his arms crossed. Uninterested, Cole closed his eyes again until he felt someone slide a hand under his chin and turn his face. Cole discovered it was the man, his face inches from his own. He was examining him closely.

"What do you want?" Cole managed to croak out, trying to pull his face away from the man's grip. The man let go and straightened back up. The way he stood and moved was very fluid and graceful.

"We want a new one," the blonde replied simply.

"A new what?" asked Cole apathetically.

The man was quiet for a while as his eyes surveyed the one below him from head to toe again. After a long while, he said, "My name is Lucius and I want a new addition to our coven. And you're perfect."

"Oh really? How's that?" Cole wondered with a wry laugh at the man's last word.

"Obviously, you're sitting drowning in your sorrows. Over a loved one, no less, who doesn't love you. And you're here alone because you have no one else. So no one will miss you, and that's exactly what we want."

Cole didn't answer. A ball of emotion was tightening in his chest.

"And…" Lucius added slowly. "You are absolutely beautiful. Only the beautiful join our coven."

"I don't want to join your stupid coven," Cole spat.

In a flash, Lucius was down at Cole's eye level again. He grabbed Cole's face and turned it towards him. "This is not a proposition," he whispered so harshly, Cole expected him to spit venom. "This is a decision I have made _for_ you. Now, don't fight it. It will only make things worse."

With this, he produced a switchblade and flicked it open right in front of Cole's face. It glinted in the faint moonlight that poured through one of the windows. Cole's eyes followed the blade down to his the hem of his t-shirt, then looked back into Lucius's eyes. They were an intense shade of green that glimmered with malice. As the blade slid under Cole's shirt and up his abdomen and chest, tearing through the fabric, Cole found he didn't even have the will to stop him. It would be so easy to lift a hand and throw Lucius against the opposite wall, but he found no point in fighting back. No one wanted him to fight to stay alive for them. So he sat there, and with every shallow breath he took, his skin brushed against the cold metal.

In moments, his shirt had been cut completely down the middle. Lucius pushed Cole's shirt and jacket off of his shoulder, leaving the right side of his chest exposed. With two fingers, Lucius traced small circles on Cole's chest, finally stopping directly above his heart, which had begun to race.

"Mmm…I love it when the heart races. It gives me a surge of energy when I sink my teeth into it," purred Lucius. "Afraid all of a sudden, are we? Do you even know what I'm going to do?"

Cole's heart pounded.

"When I said coven, I meant a coven of vampires," explained Lucius, drinking in Cole's sapphire eyes with his emerald ones. "Welcome to the coven…Cole."

Lucius then lowered his head to Cole's chest, and let his teeth pierce through the skin, all the way to Cole's heart. Cole cried out in excruciating pain. As Lucius drank, Cole felt as if two daggers were being twisted into his chest and his whole life, or what was left of it, was being drawn out slowly and agonizingly. He could barely breathe as tears from the pain gathered in his eyes, clouding his vision.

Just when he felt that he couldn't take it anymore, Lucius withdrew and stood up. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as he watched Cole slump to the ground. The cold of the hard concrete against Cole's face felt like heaven compared to the throbbing in his chest. The tears that had collected in his eyes now cascaded down into a little pool on the ground by his face.

"Tsk tsk…you poor thing," Lucius spoke in mock concern. "I don't envy what you're about to go through. You're going to shake, you're going to sweat. Your skin will harden, become cold as rock and lose color as your eyes gain it. You're going to be retching anything left in your stomach. And your heart will race; it will _hammer_ until finally it stops. And this will hurt even more than what you've experienced right now because it is finally being jarred out of life."

Lucius stopped and watched Cole, absolutely motionless on the ground with only a faint sound of low, ragged breathing. "I don't want to be here to watch you; you can go through this alone. I _will_ be back, though. You cannot escape from us now."

He was gone. For a long while, Cole stayed exactly where he was in an oddly lucid state, hoping Lucius was wrong and he would just bleed to death. Death was the only one he wanted to see now.

Then, something hit him. Cole suddenly remembered the promise he'd made to Phoebe long ago in this mausoleum. _'__I'm not__ giving up - __I'm not going away__.'_ His own words rang in his head. He knew she hated him, he knew she never wanted to see him again, but he'd never broken a promise to her and he wasn't going to start now. He had to go to her. Though he had no one to turn to, he loved her no matter what she thought of him. She would always be the safest place in the world.

Drawing up the very last ounce of strength he had left, Cole pulled himself to his feet and teetered quite a bit until finally steadying himself enough to walk. He buttoned his jacket; he couldn't let her see what had happened to him, he just wanted her close.

Phoebe couldn't sleep. She was the only one in the house. Piper and Leo had decided to spend the night somewhere romantic while Paige felt like partying. So the manor was completely quiet and she was left with her thoughts. Nothing was distracting her from replaying the events of the day. She had wanted Cole dead, but seeing the desperation in his eyes caused a twinge in her heart. He himself wanted so badly to die and she didn't want to help him do it and had told him so.

'_You already have.'_ That's what he said. Had she? Why couldn't she help, but slightly believe him?

Pulling a pillow over her head, Phoebe attempted to block out these thoughts. But then, she heard the muffled sound of the doorbell downstairs. She got up and looked at the digital clock by her bedside. 12:38 a.m. Who could possibly come to the door at this hour?

She padded barefoot down the stairs and to the front door. Opening it, she gasped to discover Cole sitting slumped against the wall on the stoop. He looked half-dead.

Through half-open eyes he gazed up at her. His voice came out in a tattered whisper. "Phoebe…"

--

So how was the first chapter? Please tell me in a lovely review. The next one will be up very very soon.

COMING SOON in Chapter 2: What is Phoebe to do with her fallen little bird? Well…find out next time…


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Just wanted to give a HUGE **thank you **to all those who reviewed my first chapter. You have no idea what it means to me that you guys enjoyed it. I hope you like the second chapter just as much!

Have fun!

--

"Bloodlust" – Chapter 2

For a moment, Phoebe stood frozen with her hands gripping the doorway and her eyes fixed on Cole. He peered back at her with eyes he was fighting to keep open and a breath he was struggling to keep normal. He looked like a hurt little animal. She didn't know what to do; she was supposed to hate him, want him dead. But then why did she feel so guilty looking at her bird with broken wings?

"Phoebe…" he whispered again. "Please…"

Pushing aside everything that tore her back, Phoebe quickly stepped outside and crouched down next to Cole. "Can you stand?" She asked him, putting her arm under his.

Cole simply laid his head against Phoebe's chest and closed his eyes. "Mmm…"

Something inside Phoebe sent her panicking. She shook him lightly, afraid to harm him even further, and cried, "Cole! Get up, Cole! You can't stay here, you have to come inside."

As she tried her best to lift his limp body, Cole clung to Phoebe's shirt like a hurt child. Then, she felt his whole body begin to shiver against hers violently. "Cole…help me out," she told him, her voice quivering. She was on the brink of tears. "I can't see you like this. You have to help me get you inside." With a lot of struggle on both their parts, she was able to get him inside the manor and upstairs. All the while, she was terrified to ask him what had happened for fear of feeling even guiltier.

Kicking the door of the bathroom open, Phoebe flipped on the lights and set Cole down gently on the tile floor. But before she was able to think about what do to first, he had leaned over the toilet bowl and begun vomiting. Every time he stopped to gasp for air and coughed as if his lungs were trying to escape his body, Phoebe shut her eyes tight, fighting to keep from crying and desperately searching for something to make things easier for Cole.

Once all he had left were dry heaves, Cole groped for the handle and flushed. He then fell back against the side of the bathtub. Phoebe watched beads of sweat roll down the side of his paled face. He glanced at her for a moment feebly before his lids fell heavily down over his vibrant blue eyes. It puzzled her how a virtually invincible demon could get sick. But she didn't have time to think. Twisting the faucet knobs for the bathtub and plugging the drain, she turned to Cole and helped him stand. He wavered for a long time until he steadied himself by gripping Phoebe's arms. "You should get in the water," she told him, beginning to unbutton his jacket.

His hands flew to hers and stopped them with surprising strength. "I'll do it, it's okay," he murmured.

"Oh…okay," Phoebe said, taken aback. "I'll be outside if you need me…"

Moments after Phoebe stepped outside the bathroom and swung the door behind her until it was barely ajar, she heard the water shut off and a soft splash indicating Cole getting into the water. She leaned against the wall and slipped down to the hardwood floor. Why had Cole stopped her like that? It wasn't something she hadn't seen before. Or was it? Phoebe let these thoughts cycle through her mind until she fell into a light sleep.

What seemed like minutes later, Phoebe awoke to find she'd been asleep for three quarters of an hour. The light in the bathroom was still on, meaning Cole was still in the bathtub. He'd been in there an awfully long time. Getting to her feet, Phoebe went into Piper's and Leo's room to fetch a pair of Leo's pajamas. Surely he wouldn't notice. Racing back to the bathroom, she gently pushed the door open. The first thing that met her feet was a pile of Cole's clothes. Something red stained his shirt and it looked torn. She hastened to his side and he sensed her, leaning forward and hugging his knees. "I'm okay Phoebe, you can go." His voice came out in a rasp.

This irritated Phoebe. "No, Cole. I want to know what's wrong. Why is your shirt torn and why does it have blood on it? Did someone hurt you?"

Before he could open his mouth to argue, Cole shut his eyes and cringed in pain. His breathing became heavy and his shoulders slouched forward. That's when Phoebe noticed the water was tinged ever so slightly with red.

"Cole! What's wrong? Let me see!" Phoebe cried as she let a few tears slip down her face out of frustration and worry. She pushed at Cole's shoulder with a hand to get him to lean back. Finally, he let go of his knees and complied. When he rested back, Phoebe gasped to see two puncture wounds over his heart. She didn't know what to think, and she could sense Cole hadn't the strength to speak a word. His hand searched for hers and she quickly obliged. "Come on, Cole," she told him, standing up and tugging gently on his hand for him to do the same. "Let's try to get you in bed."

As he stood shakily, Phoebe hugged him in order to keep him steady as he stepped out of the tub. Her clothes were soaked as she pulled away from him for a second to reach for the towel on the sink counter, but she didn't care. She sat Cole down at the edge of the tub when she saw that he was ready to collapse and dried him tenderly herself. He shivered and stared at her the entire time like a helpless child, but she avoided his gaze, for she knew if she dared to glance into his eyes for a second, her heart would shatter to a million little pieces.

When Cole was dry, she helped him to his feet again and managed to aide him in getting the pajamas on before his legs began to give again. Deciding against making him stand any longer, Phoebe left the shirt unbuttoned and walked Cole slowly to her bedroom. Throwing back the already messy covers of her bed, she eased him down as he drew in a sharp breath. His breath then quickened in pace substantially. Phoebe stroked his face as he grit his teeth in pain. She felt so lost; she had no idea what to do to make this better. Suddenly, a sense of déjà vu struck her. She then knew exactly who it was she had to go to for help.

Kneeling at Cole's side, Phoebe put her hand on his and said, "I'm going to leave you for just a minute. I promise I'll be right back."

Cole slipped his fingers over hers and tried to focus his gaze on her. "No!" he whispered in an anxious tone. "Please don't go…"

"I'll be just outside the door. I will know the moment you need me," Phoebe assured him.

"But I need you now," Cole protested softly.

Phoebe glanced into his eyes of endless blue. They were begging her with relentless desperation to stay. Without thinking, she leaned over and placed her lips on his. She felt Cole pull all of his strength to lift his head for better access. Instantly, she felt the dying embers in her heart ignite. It was like feeding a long since rabid hunger.

When she finally withdrew, Phoebe had to leave the room quickly; otherwise she feared she never would have. She shut the door behind her, but not before glimpsing back at him one more time. Cole's eyes followed her the whole time.

Once alone, Phoebe took a deep breath and whispered, "Leo!" Nothing happened. "Leo!" she called again, this time a little louder and sharper. "I really need you!"

Then, tiny blue lights began to dance a few feet in front of her. After a moment, Leo was standing where the blue lights were in an undershirt and pajamas. "Phoebe? What's the matter?" He approached her, his brows knit in concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Phoebe quickly reassured him. "But…I need your help."

"Did a demon attack? Should I get Piper?"

Deliberately ignoring the first question, Phoebe answered, "No, you don't have to get Piper, or anyone. I need _you_."

"Are you alright, Phoebe? You seem worried. What happened?"

"Well," Phoebe began, backing up against the bedroom door. "It's…"

"Who's in there?" Leo wondered, reaching for the handle, but Phoebe stopped him.

"Cole…" she whispered so quietly, Leo wasn't even sure he heard right.

"Cole?!" he exclaimed. "As in Cole whose death we've been plotting?"

"Look, he showed up at my doorstep looking like death. I didn't know what to do! I felt so sorry for him. And when he was in the bathtub, I saw…he has these puncture marks on his chest—right over his heart. I don't want to jump to any conclusions. That's why I called you. You're a doctor and you know about these things. You've helped me before, please help me again." Phoebe was left slightly breathless after letting this all out.

Leo searched her face and found worry and concern for the man in the next room. Sympathy rose within him. He couldn't believe he was doing this again. When he reached for the handle this time, Phoebe stepped out of his way and let out a breath of relief.

Cole was lying on his back was his eyes closed, gripping the sheets that covered him up to his waist. Leo advanced slowly and sat at the edge of the bed next to him. Gently, he began to slide the right side of Cole's shirt away from his chest. Just as he caught a glimpse of the punctures Phoebe had spoken of, Cole's hand flew to Leo's wrist and held it in a strong grip. "What are you doing, Whitelighter?" he rasped sharply, opening his eyes.

"I'm helping you, Cole. Phoebe asked me to. Would you want me to say no to her?" Leo answered.

Cole was silent. He let go of Leo's wrist and allowed him to examine his wound. After looking at it for what seemed like eons to Phoebe, Leo held Cole's wrist in between his thumb and two fingers. He placed pressure on the inside of Cole's wrist and counted silently. Letting go of it after a minute, Leo turned to Phoebe, who was wringing her hands.

"Has he been shaky, sweating, vomiting? Any of that?" he questioned.

"Yes, yes, and yes. All of it," she answered quickly. "Why?"

Without answering her, Leo turned back to Cole. "I have to ask you something and you have to tell me the truth. Does this," he indicated to the wounds on Cole's chest, "hurt more than a usual wound would?"

"It hurts like hell," replied Cole through labored breaths.

Leo looked at Cole, reproaching him for not telling Phoebe the obvious. He then got up and took Phoebe back outside of the room and closed the door.

"Phoebe…" he began. "Cole's been bitten by a vampire and…he's going to die."

All color drained from Phoebe's face. Leo quickly tried to clarify what he'd said. "He is going to die, but…he's also going to become a vampire."

"But…" Phoebe faltered, trying to find some other explanation. "That's not how it was with Paige."

"These are much higher level vampires we're dealing with."

"You won't tell Piper or Paige, right?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

Leo sighed. He'd gone through this situation before. "Phoebe…we're going to have to tell them sooner or later, especially if Cole is going to be in your life again."

"Then I'll tell them. Just please give me some time."

"Okay," Leo consented. "Look, Cole's heart is going a mile a minute. Any moment now, it's going to stop, and it's going to really hurt. But he'll fall asleep after that. You should be with him."

Unable to say anything, Phoebe simply hugged Leo for a moment before he kissed her on the head and orbed out.

As she entered the bedroom again, Phoebe heard Cole sigh her name. "Here I am," she comforted him, sitting in the spot Leo had been in minutes before. She took Cole's hand and kissed it, squeezing it tight.

"Phoebe…" he whispered again. His eyes met hers and captured them in his gaze. He knew and she knew exactly what was about to come. Cautiously, she placed her free hand on Cole's chest and felt it beating so hard, she was sure each beat rocked her hand. His heartbeats became so violently quick that she thought his heart would jump right out of his chest. Suddenly, Cole's grip on Phoebe's hand tightened and he let out a painfully anguished cry as his heart came to an abrupt stop. Phoebe gasped quietly as she realized she had just felt him die. Letting out a long exhale, Cole looked at her for a moment as his mouth bent into a slight, exhausted smile. Then his eyes fluttered closed in sleep.

With her hand still in his, Phoebe twisted her body to a comfortable position and lay down in the nook between Cole's body and his arm. She laid her head on Cole's chest. It felt strange. His skin was cold and hard. But what really bothered her was that she couldn't find the sound that had never failed to quickly lull her to sleep before. After a long while, she finally drifted into an uneasy slumber. Without realizing it, as her eyes closed, tears rolled down her cheeks.

--

Oh my god...don't you just love how emo I am? Angst is so lovely sometimes. Please tell me what you think of this chapter!

COMING SOON in Chapter 3: Phoebe wakes up the next morning and Cole not in bed! GASP!


	3. Chapter 3

Again I must say that I really do adore my wonderful reviewers! You all rock so hard.

So has it gotten emo enough for everyone?

Oh ya...I forgot...I don't own anything...blah blah blah

--

"Bloodlust" – Chapter 3

The sound of a small distant crash roused Phoebe from her dreams. When she slowly opened her eyes, she realized it was morning and that Cole's body was no longer close to her. In fact, when she managed to lift herself up halfway on one arm, she realized he was no longer in the bed, or even in the room. A panic rose within her. Where was he? Had he left? What was that crash?

Quickly scooting herself out of bed, she headed out of the bedroom and bounded down the stairs. Phoebe heard a rustling from the kitchen and approached its door cautiously. Gently pushing the door open, she saw Cole's back by the potion ingredients pantry. He was searching wildly through the shelves, shattering vials as they were knocked to the floor. Finally, he apparently found what he was looking for as he pulled the tiny cork out of one of the glass bottles and tipped his head back, downing the contents in a single gulp.

"Cole…" Phoebe whispered, walking slowly towards him.

He turned in a flash, gripping the kitchen counter behind him. Phoebe gasped; Cole had definitely gone through some changes overnight. Cole had removed his shirt and Phoebe's eyes grazed his bare chest. His ever-defined muscles were even more chiseled if that was even possible. Each muscle was tensed and ready, hard as rock. The skin that covered these muscles was paler than snow, without a hint of the blood beneath. Two faded puncture marks still adorned the otherwise porcelain skin of his chest. His eyes were ferocious, hungry, almost animal-like and they'd gone from a deep blue to a shade so intense, she doubted even the ocean could challenge it. But what terrified Phoebe most was that he seemed not to recognize her, staring at her with a voracious desire to attack if she came any closer.

Biting her lip and taking her chances, Phoebe stepped closer to him ever so slightly. Cole jolted forward a bit, but restrained himself. Again, Phoebe took a small step. This time, Cole didn't hold back. In a second, he was upon her, one arm around the small of her back, and the other hand gripping the side of her throat. His eyes captured hers in an enticing stare that caused Phoebe's insides to flutter. Her body so close to his, with only the thin gauzy material of her nightgown barring his flesh from hers, brought back the memories of just how passionate they had been. But his skin was icy cold, making her shiver.

Cole let go of his grip on her throat and, with the same hand, placed two fingers against her neck and felt her racing heart. Keeping his fingers pressed firmly on Phoebe's throat, he lowered his face to the other side of her neck and gently breathed in her scent. Phoebe felt the softness of his lips brush against her skin and almost screamed in desire. Her fingers dug into his firm chest. At that moment, she could care less if he bit her. She just wanted him more than she ever had in her life. He lifted his head and looked at her again. A low purring growl emitted from his throat as he traced a finger across her jaw line, his gaze wandering over her throat and down her chest that was rising and falling in a rapid pace.

His upper lip curled to reveal sharp canines and his mouth parted, ready to bite. As Phoebe looked into Cole's perfect face and his startling eyes, she realized how much she missed him. But she didn't know if he even knew who she was at this point. Tears rose into her eyes.

As if he could read her thoughts, something suddenly came over Cole and his expression darkened. He quickly let go of Phoebe and pushed himself away from her. Standing with his back against the counter again, he concentrated on the kitchen floor, forcing himself not to look at Phoebe.

"Cole…" Phoebe whispered, a mixture of happiness at the idea of him recognizing her and anguish over him pushing her away.

"Please…don't…" Cole managed to breath.

Defying his plea, Phoebe approached him.

"Phoebe!" Cole exclaimed, causing her to jump back. "Please…I don't want to hurt you. You smell so…delicious. I can't be near you. I'll…"

"It's okay…you're good, you _won't_ hurt me. I know you, Cole. I…" She stopped herself before she said what she hadn't said in so long.

Cole voice shook as he spoke. "Just, please…don't." He pushed himself off of the counter and brushed past her, heading out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Phoebe stood frozen where he had left her. She didn't know what to do. She was choked with unshed tears. The feelings she had harbored for him some time ago were all rushing back and he was pushing her away, literally. A gripping feeling rose in her stomach. How she wished she could go back to the way things used to be; before he turned, before even the Source. She heard light footsteps descending the stairs.

Heading out of the kitchen, she saw Cole at the manor door. He was clad in fitted black pants and a white shirt that looked dark compared to his skin. The sleeves were rolled up to the middle of his forearm to reveal his taut muscles. She stood staring at him, waiting for him to say something.

He noticed her, but quickly looked away. Placing a hand on the doorknob, he said in a deadpan voice, "I borrowed some of Leo's clothes, he'll get over it. I have to go."

'I have to go'? What the hell was she supposed to do with that? She wanted to scream at him. How could he show up at her door, and after she took care of him, just up and leave like it was no big deal?

"Please don't go…" Phoebe begged him, failing to hold the tears back.

For a moment, his eyes actually met hers and she could see the deep sadness etched into them. He looked as if he was trying to tear himself away from the door to go to her, but he didn't. With a pained half-smile, he was out the door.

Phoebe walked to the closed door and touched it, tempted to follow Cole. She placed her forehead on the polished wood and grasped the handle. She couldn't let him go. Her heart began to race as she fumbled to open the door as fast as her fingers would let her and rushed outside.

Cole was standing in the walkway of the manor looking at the inner side of his forearm with wide eyes. Phoebe ran to him and as she got closer, she noticed that a strange sparkling mist was being emitted by Cole's skin. He looked at her when she reached him, his eyes suddenly strangely calm.

"Cole!" she exclaimed, her hand close to his skin, but not touching him for fear of hurting him. "What's happening to you?"

"I think…I'm fading away," Cole answered, a small smile of contentment playing at his lips.

"Oh my God! You have to come inside!! Cole! You're going to die!" Phoebe tugged at his wrist, but he wouldn't move.

"I'm already dead," he said wryly.

"If you love me, you'll come inside!" Phoebe cried angrily.

As she had snapped him out of a reverie, Cole looked at Phoebe, and she took advantage of this moment to pull him inside with her. Once they were in the manor and she had shut the door, she turned to him. "Are you out of you mind??"

"Maybe…" Cole answered, his brows knit as he shook his head gently.

"Why did you do that?" Tears were rolling down Phoebe's face. She shoved his chest in anger and he took a step back.

"I don't want to be this monster!" Cole finally shouted. "Didn't you see in the kitchen? I almost bit you! You would've become like me! And you can't imagine the hunger. I woke up this morning and found you lying in my arms and it took _everything_ I had not to take you right there. And then I tried to find something to at least hold me over for a few moments until I could leave you so you would be safe from me. I took the sunlight out there as a welcoming way out!"

When he was silent, Phoebe stood there for a moment. Then a dangerous idea crossed her mind. "I know how to help you," she told him. "I will be right back. If you have any faith in me, you _won't_ leave again while I'm gone."

Cole only nodded.

She left him and ran up to the attic. Not allowing herself to think twice about what she was ready to do, Phoebe found the dagger she was searching for. Scanning the numerous odd and ends around her, she grabbed a goblet and placed it on a table. She held her hand a few feet directly above it and dragged the blade deep down into her palm. It stung, but as the warm blood seeped out of the cut and dripped into the goblet, Phoebe felt a strange sense of relief and release. She was actually giving up a part of herself.

When the goblet was full, Phoebe wrapped her bleeding hand in a cloth she found and took the goblet downstairs. She wasn't sure if her head was spinning from the loss of blood or from the thought of what she was going to do with the blood. Cole was exactly where she had left him, only he had sat down on the floor and was gripping his knees, concentrating on the last step of the staircase with determination.

Phoebe crouched down next to him and turned his face gently towards hers. "Drink this," she told him, offering him the goblet.

Tearing his alert, but exhausted eyes away from hers, Cole peered into the cup. He breathed in the aroma of its contents and looked back at Phoebe with a mixture of surprise and fear. "Is that…?"

Phoebe nodded, hoping he wouldn't refuse it.

"Phoebe, I…" Cole stared at the red liquid. It tempted him more than anything. He let out a fluttered breath and swallowed hard.

"Please, drink it," Phoebe almost begged him. She wanted him to have a part of her inside of him. If she couldn't show him that she cared any other way, this had to do it.

Cole said nothing, but stared at Phoebe with eternal gratitude. His sharp canines glinted as he parted his lips to drink. He swallowed the contents of the goblet with ravenous hunger. When he put it down, he licked a few drops of Phoebe's blood from his mouth. "Thank you…" he whispered. "I'm so sorry…"

"Hey…it's okay. I gave it to you. I _wanted_ you to drink it." Phoebe's face was so close to Cole's as she stroked his cheek with the back of her fingers. He leaned into her touch and sighed. Her touch was like a piece of heaven. How he missed her…

Suddenly, Phoebe's hand dropped and she looked at Cole in panic. Her eyelids drooped and she gripped Cole's shirt to keep herself steady.

"Phoebe! What's wrong?" Cole asked her, his hands immediately on her arms to support her. The hand that was holding on to his shirt was roughly bandaged. Blood had soaked completely through the cloth that wrapped it and was now on Cole's shirt.

"I…don't feel so good…" Phoebe murmured before her eyes closed and she fell into Cole's arms.

'_Shit!'_ Cole thought. She had lost too much blood. He kissed Phoebe's head and just as he was about to try to figure out what to do, the front door opened and in walked Leo, Piper, and Paige.

--

Uh oh...what in the world is Cole going to do?

Find out next time...please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! Oh dear lovely reviewers...how I love you so!

Time for more emo-ness.

Enjoy!

--

"Bloodlust" – Chapter 4

All three froze at the doorway. Piper and Paige had their mouths hanging open in angry surprise. Leo stood behind them staring at the still kneeling Cole with wide eyes.

Piper was the first to react. "You bastard…what did you do to her?!" she cried, raising a hand to use her exploding power on him. Cole quickly held Phoebe tighter and turned his shoulder towards Piper to protect the unconscious girl in his arms.

Before Piper could use her power, Leo caught her hand. "Piper, stop! If you hurt him, you'll hurt Phoebe. He _is_ still holding her."

"Well _why_ is he holding her?!" Paige exclaimed this time, and then turned to Cole. "Let go of her! Why are you here? Can't you get it through your thick demon skull by now that she can't stand the air you breathe?!"

Cole was taken aback. He looked down at Phoebe, biting down hard on his slightly quivering bottom lip. Her fist still clung tightly to his shirt. The smell of the blood from her was insanely enticing. Cole ground his teeth to keep the hunger down and focused on Phoebe's face which was buried into his chest. He hadn't felt this closeness from her in so long. She couldn't really _hate_ him, could she? His eyes almost softened to tears. They all could tell Paige had definitely struck a chord in his heart. Cole looked back up at the others, but before he could say anything, Piper noticed the blood on his shirt from Phoebe's hand.

"Oh my God! What did you do? Why is she bleeding?" she questioned. "You know…there's something different about you. You look different, you're acting different…" This time she hurried over to her sister and tried to pull her out of Cole's arms. The moment she attempted this, Cole instinctively drew Phoebe closer to his body as a low animalistic growl rose in his throat. This caused Piper to jerk away in fear.

"No, you'll hurt her!" he protested, genuinely afraid.

Piper was speechless. Paige took the initiative and came to crouch down next to Piper in front of Cole, speaking to him as she would to someone mentally unstable: carefully and cautiously. "Cole…we're not going to hurt Phoebe. We're her sisters. We love her and we only want to help her and protect her, just like you do. Please let Leo take her so he can heal her hand." Paige was silent for a moment and Piper could tell she was struggling with what she was about to say next. "You can stay right next to her the whole time."

Cole was silent and still for a few moments as Piper and Paige held their breaths. But then his tense, protective hold on Phoebe began to relax as he leaned close ever so slightly to her sisters to allow them to take her. Piper looked at Leo who quickly stepped forward and lifted Phoebe out of Cole's arms. Cole had to gently pull her grip on his shirt away because at first, she had moaned in her unconscious state and wouldn't let go of him.

As Leo carried Phoebe over to the couch in the living room, her sisters followed. Piper leaned over to Paige and whispered, "Nice job."

"The talents of a social worker," Paige replied with pride.

When Leo lay Phoebe down, she moaned again until Cole came to her side and stroked her face softly. Her sisters were staring at this in disbelief the entire time. "I thought she hated him…" Paige thought out loud.

"Yeah, me too. She's been plotting his death all this time!" Piper agreed.

Leo took Phoebe's hand in his and turned it over. There was a deep bloody gash across her palm. "How'd this happen?" Leo asked Cole, who couldn't say anything, but winced when he saw it and looked away. He gripped the arm of the couch and swallowed hard, concentrating to keep his breathing normal. It was hard enough trying to focus with her blood staining his shirt. Leo noticed this and widened his eyes at Cole in warning to tell him to keep it under control. "Hold her hand palm up," Leo directed him. Cole cradled Phoebe's hand in both of his, but kept his gaze averted. Holding his hand a few inches from Phoebe's cut, a light emitted from Leo's hands and after a few moments, the cut disappeared, along with the blood surrounding it.

Slowly, Phoebe's eyes fluttered open as Cole still held her hand in his and his anxious face was the first one her eyes rested upon. "Cole…" she whispered softly. She gave him a small, tired smile and he returned it with a breath of relief.

"Phoebe! Phoebe!" Piper exclaimed, pushing Cole slightly aside. "What happened?"

"What did Cole do to you?" Paige joined in, coming to Piper's side. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Phoebe was silent as she looked to Cole. His gaze locked with hers and just as she was going to open her mouth to speak, a slithery, fluid voice spoke from behind them. "Well, well, well…never thought I'd find you here."

If Cole's heart still beat, it would have stopped the moment that icy voice reached his ears. His back tensed like a cat's and his fingers clenched into a fist. Standing up, he turned slowly to face the voice.

"Lucius…" Cole growled.

"Yes…isn't absolutely wonderful?" Lucius replied lifting an eyebrow and smiling in self-appreciation.

Piper lifted a hand for the second time that morning ready to use her powers. This time Lucius stopped her. "Now, now, love, don't do that. I'm only here to talk to the new addition."

"What new addition?" Paige asked, as she and her sister stared at Lucius in bewilderment.

Lucius looked to Cole with a dramatic short gasp. "You haven't told them? Tsk…tsk…tsk…tsk…"

"How did you find me? What the hell do you want?" Cole cried urgently, desperate to get Lucius out of the manor.

Lucius chuckled deep in his throat. "I told you, my pet, you can't escape from us. You chose to join us, and now we can find you wherever you are." He moved gracefully, almost dancing, towards Cole.

Cole instinctively backed up against the couch, shielding Phoebe, who had found the strength to prop herself up slightly with Leo's support.

"Oh Cole, don't get so jumpy. I won't hurt her…at least not right now. But obviously, she _did_ love you then, didn't she?" Lucius shook his head in feigned dilemma. "This is going to be a problem…she is a pretty little thing though. I can see why you were so utterly in the throws of devastation."

"You leave her out of this!" Cole half-shouted.

"No need to get so hostile. I only want to talk to the little darling." He cocked his head to one side to look around Cole's broad shoulder and at Phoebe. Cole was so close to Lucius, afraid of what he would to do Phoebe, he was practically breathing down his neck.

"Tell me, little one," Lucius addressed Phoebe, taking on a softer tone. "Do you know what your dearest lover has become?"

Phoebe was silent for a few seconds. Her eyes flashed to Cole. She could tell he was feeling terrible, his eyes pleading her to forgive him. She knew she would have to answer to her sisters for what she was going to say next. "Yes, I do."

"Wow, you do? Were you with him when he turned?"

"Yes…"

"Tell me…didn't it just _excite_ you to see him suffer? It's absolutely wonderful to see such beauty like that in pure agony…" A vilely seductive grin spread on his pale lips.

Phoebe gazed at Lucius in horror. "How could you say something like that, you dirty piece of--" She fought to sit up straighter. Leo quickly held her to keep her from exerting herself too much.

"Now now, you feisty little one, I was just asking a simple question. I myself sure do know the answer. He is quite gorgeous isn't he?" Lucius purred, turning to Cole. He traced a line with his forefinger from Cole's temple, down his defined cheek, and rested it under his jaw.

Cole slapped Lucius's hand away. "Don't touch me," he spat coldly.

Lucius didn't seem phased. "Beauty finds beauty," he mused, glancing at Phoebe who was staring daggers at him. "Phoebe, sweetheart, have you given any thought to joining your lovely darling here?"

"I said leave her out of this!" Cole shouted, seething. He picked up Lucius by his shirt and threw him halfway across the room. Lucius caught himself gracefully with one hand against the ground before his body hit it. "I've had it! What the hell do you want? You've done the damage you wanted to do to me, but I won't let you ever touch her! Don't you dare _speak _to her, or even _look_ at her!"

Lucius pulled himself to his feet in one fluid motion. He was silent for a while, his cold eyes fixed straight into Cole's angry ones. Then, "I will leave her alone…if you come with me, and never _ever_ come back to her."

Cole swallowed, staring at Lucius in complete devastation.

"No, Cole!" Phoebe called desperately from behind him. "Please don't say yes! I can fight him! You can't leave me!"

"Okay, Lucius. I'll go with you," Cole agreed in a shaky voice.

"No!" Phoebe protested again, this time she drew all her strength to stand up and run to Cole. Sensing her coming, he turned and caught her in his arms. He was about to kiss her when Lucius place a cold, stony hand on Cole's shoulder.

"Don't," he told him. "I mean it."

Cole looked at Phoebe for a moment before he leaned into her ear. "I'm so sorry," he breathed, and let go of her.

Phoebe stood only a few feet from Cole, but suddenly felt as if they were separated by an ocean of desolation. Tears began to fall from her eyes and she gasped, choking back a sob.

Cole's lifeless heart shattered at the sight of Phoebe and the sound that emitted from her. With Lucius's hand still on his shoulder, he mouthed 'Goodbye…' to her. Phoebe caught sight of his sapphire eyes glistening with restrained tears just before he and Lucius faded and disappeared.

--

Will Phoebe and Cole ever see each other again???????????? Find out next time...

Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry it's been a bit since I last updated, but here ya go! Again, you wonderful souls reviewing my story...I don't know how to thank you for giving me your beautiful jewels of reviews. I value you guys beyond words.

Be prepared to pull out the tissues for this one. Just a warning...

Enjoy!

--

"Bloodlust" – Chapter 5

Phoebe stood staring at the exact space where Cole's face had been. She wanted to cry, to scream, but her body wouldn't respond. She swayed in her spot, feeling dizzy from the emotions tearing up her insides. Swallowing many times and taking deep, choking breaths, Phoebe tried desperately to keep herself from falling apart.

"Phoebe…?" Piper asked softly and cautiously from behind her. It sounded muffled to Phoebe's ears, which were preoccupied with the pounding of her heart in her head.

Phoebe turned to face Piper with glassy, far away eyes. Tears were building up in her eyes so quickly that she could hardly focus on her sisters and Leo, who were staring at her, at a loss as to what to do.

"We can talk later…" Piper told her with the same tone as before, obviously retracting what she had to say.

Not responding to her sister this time, Phoebe simply looked towards the stairs and walked slowly out of the room and upstairs. She didn't have the energy or heart to talk to her sisters about anything right now. With each step she took down the hallway to her room, she lost more and more of her composure until she finally collapsed to her knees in front of the bathroom door. She gasped for air through the despair gripping her chest and throat. The tears she'd been holding back began to roll down her cheeks.

Something on the floor just inside the bathroom caught her eye. Through clouded vision, she realized they were Cole's clothes from the night before. She reached for them and pulled them into her lap. Gasping sobs escaped her as she laid her face gently on the soft fabric of his ripped shirt. Cole's scent enveloped her, embracing her like his warm arms used to. But he wasn't there to do it, and that tore Phoebe's heart even more.

Twisting herself, she gently rested her body in a prone position on the hardwood floor and hugged Cole's clothing tightly in her arms. As Cole's had in the mausoleum, Phoebe's tears cascaded into a tiny pool by her face as she curling her knees up to her chest. He really was gone. She'd thought for so long that that was what she wanted. But the prospect of never seeing his face, hearing his voice, feeling his breath was making her heart reel. She made a desperate attempt to keep his presence resting in every inch of her body, but she could feel his soul slipping away from her.

Anger began to mingle with her despair. Why had he agreed to never see her again? Didn't he love her like he said he did? This was always happening. Their relationship was thrown into the raging winds more than anyone in world. But now it was over for real. She would never see him again. A new wave of desperate emotion washed over Phoebe and she began to sob harder. She cried until a fitful sleep overtook her.

Moments after leaving Phoebe, Cole found himself in a dark, but beautiful bedroom. The walls were dark red and were adorned with old ornate paintings. A large chandelier dripping with crystals illuminated the room. There was a cushioned, blood red chaise to one side of the room and a piano to the other. A huge four-poster bed stood in the middle of the room covered in shiny black silk sheets with matching curtains. By the head of the bed was small night table which held several small vials filled with red liquid.

Lucius walked towards the table. "This is your room, my darling Cole," he said with a twisted happiness, then indicated the vials. "This blood will hold you over until you make your first kill with me and Silvia."

"Who the hell is Silvia?" Cole asked gruffly.

"Well that's not very nice…" a deep, fluid female's voice spoke from behind Cole. He turned to find a willowy blonde with eyes as green as Lucius's sashaying in his direction. When she reached him, she rested her forearms on his shoulders and entwined her fingers in Cole's short hair. Her lacquered red lips contrasted sharply with her pale skin and played with a smile as she glanced up at Cole with a seductive expression under her lashes.

"_This_ is Silvia," Lucius clarified. "She's here to do whatever you like with her. Trust me, she's no disappointment."

Any other man would have been water in Silvia's hands, but Cole could only think of Phoebe and the difference of her touch compared to this woman. Gently but firmly, he gripped Silvia's arms, pulled them off of him and placed them at her sides. "I'm sorry, but I can't."

Silvia pouted. "Of course you can…you're beautiful, I'm beautiful…we fit so well together. What's this blood on your shirt? Is it _hers_? Is her scent making you think about her? I'll help you take it off and forget about that little twerp."

"She is not a _twerp!_" Cole shouted.

Silvia jumped back in surprise with a small gasp. She looked to Lucius for help. Lucius walked over to Cole and stroked his face, trying to soothe him as he would an angry lion. For the second time, Cole slapped Lucius hand away. "I thought I told you not to touch me," he deadpanned.

Lucius drew the hand Cole slapped to his mouth as if to make it better. He was starting to lose his patience. "You know Cole…_you_ were the one who agreed to come with me. It would do you well to play a little nice."

"I _had _to agree. You threatened Phoebe and I couldn't let you touch the only thing I have left."

"Be that as it may…maybe you should sleep. You need rest; you're not strong enough right now. And get rid of that shirt. I don't want you having any reminders of that girl. I'll have some clothes brought for you. Come Silvia, let's let him sleep."

"But Lucius…" Silvia whined in a tone Cole found extremely irritating. "I wanted to play with him."

"You will. Don't worry. When he wakes up…" Lucius reassured her, and then looked to Cole. "Don't even think about shifting…I can smell your blood and know if it's still here. Now, sleep well, sweet Cole."

Lucius and Silvia disappeared together. Cole noticed there were no doors to lead out of the room, nor any windows. He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off. Lying down on the bed, he couldn't bring himself to let go of the shirt. The scent from the bloodstain on it was strangely comforting at the same time as it was intoxicating. He wouldn't let go. Ever. Carefully, he ripped away the part of the shirt that held Phoebe's blood and threw the rest on the floor. It was a small dark red piece of cloth, but it held the only piece he had left of her. Cole folded the cloth and slipped it into his pocket.

As he stared up at the silky black canopy of the bed, all he could picture was Phoebe's face and tear-filled eyes just before he left her. He swallowed hard, trying to keep his own tears back. Was he really never going to see Phoebe again and exist only to kill others in order to feed his monstrous hunger for blood? Before he could dwell on this question for long, a heavy sleep fell on him.

"_Cole…"_

_Phoebe voice rang in his head as he hurdled through a dark forest. There was a small clearing illuminated by moonlight not far ahead of him. She stood in the middle of it, waiting for him in a silvery white dress so sheer he could the delicate contours of her body._

"_Cole…" she called him again. He was so close to her, he could see the beautiful smile that she hadn't reserved for him in so long._

_As he entered the clearing, the moonlight turned into sunlight and he felt himself fading away. Racing quickly towards Phoebe and catching her in his arms, he suddenly felt human again. He wasn't fading away and the sunlight felt amazing. Phoebe looked up at him from his embrace and smiled again. "You're here…" she told him, happiness etched into her voice. She buried her face into his chest and kissed him just over his heart. Then leaning her head against him, she sighed contentedly and said, "I can hear your heart again."_

_Cole almost cried with happiness. He wasn't evil. He wasn't a monster. He was just…Cole…and Phoebe loved him, and he loved her._

_Suddenly something grabbed him by the arms violently and pulled him away from Phoebe. She reached for him but something was pulling her as well except in the opposite direction. "Cole!" she cried desperately. He fought frantically to break free, but it was futile. As he was drawn further and further away from Phoebe, Cole could feel his incisors lengthen and his thirst for blood become almost unbearable. _

_Looking back to see what held him, he was met with Lucius's sinister face. "You're not going anywhere…not until you given in to that hunger," he whispered into Cole's ear. "Just look…" He pointed in Phoebe direction._

_Cole turned to see himself grabbing Phoebe's delicate body and sinking his teeth deep into her throat and drinking voraciously as blood ran down from her wound, staining her pure white dress. "Phoebe!" he screamed as Lucius let go of him and he fell to his knees. But he saw she didn't even make a sound under his grip. No screaming, no cries. She simply touched his chest lightly with shaking hands and her eyes were like a doll's; far away and lifeless. They glittered with unshed tears and her mouth trembled. The last thing she whispered before he saw himself drop her lithe form was, "I love you, Cole…" When she fell to the ground like a worn rag doll, she didn't move at all, but her mouth was in an oddly peaceful smile and the tears that were drowning her beautiful brown eyes before were finally shed. They rolled off her porcelain face like pretty crystals._

"_Now you will a vampire forever…" Lucius voice cooed with perverse joy. "Because you killed her…"_

With a gasp, Cole jolted awake. He sat breathing heavily in bed. His throat and chest were on fire, burning with each breath he took. A thin sheen of perspiration covered his face and upper body. Cole passed his hand over his eyes and took a deep breath, sending a silent thank you to the high powers that it had only been a dream.

Even still, he couldn't let Phoebe get hurt. Whether it had been only a dream or a sort of deathly premonition, he knew that Phoebe was his salvation as well as the one he had to protect. He couldn't just leave her and hope for the best. Whatever it took, he was going to find a way back to her and find a way for them to be together.

Cole concentrated and let his incisors grow. Then he lifted a hand and pierced his palm with one of his sharp teeth. He dragged it down his wrist into his skin and stopped mid-forearm, making sure the gash was large enough to bleed substantially before it healed too quickly.

Once he'd helped the blood cover a good amount of the pillow and sheets, it healed. He fingered the stained cloth in his pocket and renewed his determination.

"Phoebe…Phoebe…wake up sweetheart…"

Phoebe felt like she was being pulled out of a thick bog of confusion. Her eyes fluttered open to find her sisters crouched down next to her, staring at her worriedly. Every muscle in her body felt stiff as she realized she was lying on the hard floor of the upstairs hallway. For a moment, she wasn't sure how she'd gotten there, and then it came crashing down on her all at once. Cole. Tears began to well up in her eyes again as she looked up at her sisters.

"Honey, don't cry," Piper soothed, stroking her sister's face softly.

"Come here, sweetie," Paige added, helping Phoebe to a sitting position and she and Piper pulled her into a tight hug.

Phoebe coughed, choking back a sob. And then she pulled away from her sisters and spilled everything to them about the previous night.

Piper and Paige were silent for some time. They looked at each and chose not to lecture her when they saw that she was close to breaking down again. "Shh…" her sisters whispered. "It's okay."

"No it's not…" Phoebe managed to say through her tears. "He's gone."

Paige sighed. "Why don't you get into bed? You've been sleeping here all day."

"Take a shower first. I'm sure you're stiff as hell," Piper told her with a feeble attempt to make her laugh.

Phoebe didn't say anything, but nodded softly. Her sisters helped her to her feet and into the bathroom. "You'll be okay from here, right?" Paige asked, concerned.

Phoebe nodded again.

"I'll take those for you," Piper suggested, tugging gently at Cole's clothes that Phoebe was still cradling in her arms.

"No!" Phoebe whispered sharply with fear, pulling the clothes away from Piper's grasp.

Piper exhaled and then tried again in a coaxing tone. "At least put them down here on the counter. You can't take them with you in the shower. They'll get wet and then they won't smell like Cole anymore, hmm?"

She waited until finally, Phoebe gently placed Cole's clothes on the sink counter. Both Piper and Paige kissed Phoebe on her forehead and left.

With tired hands, Phoebe slowly removed her clothes. She stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. Closing her eyes, she let the water pound down on her. Though it physically relaxed her a little, she couldn't keep her emotions calm. As she looked down and watched the water spiral down the drain, Phoebe felt pieces of her soul wash away with it. She closed her eyes again and could only see Cole's face. This sent her into another fit of sobs. Her tears mingled with the water from that shower that raced down her cheeks. She fought desperately to keep her knees from giving.

Then, she felt a cold but strong and supporting arm circle around her middle. A hand rested on her stomach, the fingers slightly pressing in. "Shh…no tears…" a comforting voice whispered into her ear. Phoebe drew in a sharp breath. She knew this touch. She knew that voice.

Whirling around, she came face to face with Cole.

--

Oh...my...god. So, let us examine this situation here. Cole is half naked and Phoebe is totally naked. They're in front of each other in a hot shower. Gee, I wonder what'll happen... ;)

Until next time my little buddies...


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour mon petit fleurs! How I wish I could just pick you all up into a big hug!! Or at least make Cole plushies for everyone. -lol- Anyways, thank you sooo much for your support and love for this story. I can't ever express enough how happy every single one of you makes me.

Oh...and a quick note. It shall absolutely NOT be held against you if this chapter turns you on and gets you horny. God knows I definitely was while writing, reading, and re-reading it. Hehe...

With that, I give you my life's work. ;)

Enjoy!

--

"Bloodlust" – Chapter 6

For a moment, Phoebe felt so dazed, she almost fainted. Cole pressed her closer to him and their gazes locked. Even though the water beating down on both of them was steaming, she shivered against his cold skin as his blue eyes peered at her from his dripping lashes and warmed her heart.

"I thought I'd never…" Phoebe began, but choked as more burning tears rose into her eyes.

"Shh…it's okay, I'm here." Cole buried his face in Phoebe neck and desperately fought the urge to sink his teeth into her racing pulse. "I love you, Phoebe, and no one is going to take you away from me."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Cole's waist and sighed against his chest. "I love you, Cole."

Cole waved a hand lightly in the direction of the door, using his powers to block any noise from escaping the room. Then he looked down at Phoebe, and her red-rimmed, sad eyes stared back up at him. He hated seeing her sad and knowing that he had caused it. She smiled at him and it made his heart melt. Leaning down, he gently took her mouth with his own. She eagerly parted her lips to allow his tongue access to search her mouth. As he pulled her tighter against him, Phoebe could feel the hardness through the wet cloth of Cole's pants. Heat spread through her lower body.

Cole's fingers grazed her stomach and found their way up to her breasts as he kissed a trail down her throat and came to rest at her pulse point. Phoebe felt him lick quickly like a cat at her neck and her fingers dug into his back as his hands massaged her breasts, occasionally pinching playfully at her nipples. They hardened in response as she pressed herself into his touch.

He pulled away to look at her again, as if to justify to himself that she was still there. Phoebe reached up to softly stroke his face. She tugged him closer to her and placed tiny kisses along his jaw line, her hands traveling down to his pants. Keeping one hand wrapped firmly around her lower back, Cole helped Phoebe unbutton his pants with the other. Within seconds, both his pants and underwear had been discarded and they were both left standing naked together.

Cole put his palm on her stomach with his fingers pointing south. Without breaking their gaze, his hand slid down on her skin and tenderly parted her legs. Phoebe let out a gasp as he slipped two fingers into her. Cole started slow, allowing her to sigh in pleasure as her eyes closed, then his fingers quickened their pace and he could feel Phoebe's muscles contract against them. Soft moans escaped her pretty mouth and she took a deep breath as she climaxed into his rhythm.

Cole gently drew his fingers from Phoebe's depths. With the other hand he lifted her chin so she could watch him lick her off his fingers. Sweetness invaded his mouth. Closing his eyes, he kissed Phoebe again. He reached down and pulled her thigh up, wrapping it around his waist. Before he entered her, Phoebe broke their kiss and pressed herself against Cole, giving him a tight hug. Her hands ran over his broad back like she was trying to make sure he was entirely there. Cole realized this as he returned her embrace, and it broke his heart to think that she still doubted his presence. Had he really hurt her that much by simply leaving for less than a day?

Phoebe sighed in his arms. Kissing her wet hair, Cole lifted Phoebe's face. He then lowered his mouth to hers again and as their lips were interlocked, he entered her smoothly. Cole felt as if he'd been instantly elevated to a state of heaven. He wanted to go even deeper inside of her; explore every inch of the girl in his arms. The pressure of Cole's kisses intensified. He pushed Phoebe against the front wall of the shower and leaned into her, feeling the hot water beat down on his back. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths as he thrust rhythmically into her.

Phoebe could feel her heartbeats quicken and Cole could feel it as well. He broke their kiss and licked his way down to her throat. The memory of the taste of her blood, so sweet and satisfying, caused his breathing to become heavy. He let his lengthened incisors softly graze her neck. A small yearning moan fled from Phoebe each time his cold porcelain teeth touched her. Maybe he could just give in. After all…it did sound like she really _wanted_ to be bit. He'd only take a little bit from her. And even if he took more that a little, she wouldn't miss it. She loved him; she would give it to him.

"_No!_" Cole gasped aloud, pulling his face quickly away from Phoebe's throat and his panicked eyes searched hers pleadingly.

Phoebe's fingertips brushed his cheek. "No what, sweetheart?" she asked him, concerned, offering him a comforting smile.

"Phoebe I…" Cole began, continuing the perfect rhythm of his thrusts as they both breathed hard. They could feel the pleasure building up, reaching its breaking point.

Before he could go any further, Phoebe silenced him with a kiss as their pleasure exploded and they climaxed together. Cole stayed inside Phoebe, both of them holding each other, until their breathing return to normal. Then, he gently pulled out of her and sat at the edge of shower, setting Phoebe in his lap with her back pressed against his chest. Soaping his hand, he reached around and tenderly washed between her legs, all the while decorating her shoulder with kisses so light, they felt like tickles from a feather. Phoebe closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink into that moment. She wanted to stay like this forever, with his beautiful touch in her and the hushed sounds of his kisses on her skin in her ear.

When they finished, Cole turned off the water and carefully eased Phoebe off his lap and onto the ledge in his place as he stepped out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and then grabbed another and wrapped it around Phoebe's shoulders before picking her up in his arms. Sitting down on the small bench in the bathroom, he again rested Phoebe in his lap and pulled the towel closed tighter around her as her tiny frame shivered.

Cole sighed and brushed aside Phoebe's damp hair to look into her face. Her mouth spread into a bright smile and her innocence shone. "God, I love you so much," Cole told her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I couldn't bear to ever be without you."

"Oh, Cole, I'm so sorry for everything. I love you, please know that," Phoebe replied, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arm around his chest, hugging him tightly.

"It's okay, that's all behind us," Cole soothed. "I know you love me, I always knew."

They were silent for a long while and then Phoebe spoke. "But…how did you get here without being followed? I thought they could find you wherever you went."

"I found a way to fool them for the time being," Cole replied, thinking back on how he'd put his blood on the sheets and pillow. Lucius was connected to him by the scent on his blood. He hoped that his plan could give him at least a little bit of time to talk to Phoebe.

She stroked his face again, and then she let her hand travel down and rested it over his heart. Cole looked down at her hand with sadness. Phoebe leaned down and kissed his chest, just over his heart, as she had done in his dream. Cole closed his eyes. The feeling of her lips on his skin was everything he could possibly ask for. Images from his dream flashed in his mind.

"Phoebe?" Cole wondered aloud, staring at the wall opposite them.

"Mmm?" Phoebe responded quietly.

"I have to tell you something. I think you can help me, you _have_ to help me. You're my only hope…"

Phoebe lifted her head to look up at Cole. "What is it? Is there a way turn you back?" Phoebe asked anxiously.

"I…I think so. It's just, I had this dream today…" And Cole told her about what happened in the bedroom and about what he'd dreamt, including every detail he could remember, desperately grabbing at anything that might help.

She was silent until he'd finished. For a few moments, her brow furrowed in thought. "That must mean that I'm the key to turning you back, right? That's why he and that girl, whatever her name is, were so anxious for you to forget me."

Cole looked at Phoebe. For someone so small and slender, she was surprisingly strong and determined. It was what he always loved about her.

"Cole, I want you to listen to me carefully…when you…" She stopped, struggling with what she had to say next. "…go back to them, I want you to pretend like you have no idea what they're trying to do, but I think they want you to forget me or hate me or something. Something about our love is giving them a problem; it must mean that you _can_ turn back. Please try to find a way to get some kind of information from someone there; see if there a way out of this."

A thought struck Cole. He knew just who he'd work his charms on.

"And you have to promise me something," Phoebe added.

"Anything."

"You have to promise you won't kill anyone."

Cole was taken aback. "Phoebe, you know I would never. I'm not like that anymore."

"That's not what I mean. I mean as a vampire. Resist it no matter what Lucius or anyone tells you."

"I—I promise."

"No matter what?"

"Even if I'm at the brink of death."

Phoebe's face softened and she rested her head on his shoulder again. "Please don't say things like that."

Cole rubbed his cheek softly against Phoebe damp hair. "Okay, I won't. I promise—on both accounts."

Phoebe smiled, but it disappeared when she saw Cole frown down at her. "What's wrong?"

"I have to go now," he told her. "I can't stay too long and let them find out about us. You might get hurt, and I can't let that happen. I'd never forgive myself."

Phoebe stood and watched as Cole did the same and picking up his wet clothing, he waved his hand at them and they were dry in an instant. When he was dressed he turned to Phoebe again. The look on her face broke his heart. His cupped her cheeks gently in his hands, handling her with more care than he would a baby bird. "Smile, pretty girl," he coaxed. "I'll never leave you."

The corners of Phoebe's mouth turned up in a warm smile.

"There it is," Cole whispered happily. Then he let his lips touch hers. She closed her eyes and received him softly, but hungrily. As it had been many times before, Phoebe felt him disappear with the touch of his lips still tingling on her. When she opened her eyes, a whisper hung in her ear. _'I love you…'_

"I love you, Cole…"

Cole reappearing in the bedroom Lucius had brought him to. He rubbed his eyes with one hand tiredly. Ever since he first met Phoebe, parting with her left him feeling like his insides were being twisted up. He wished their relationship wasn't so disaster-prone.

"Had a nice little field trip?" a smokey voice spoke from behind him.

Turning, Cole saw Silvia standing with her hands on her hips and a mischievous smirk on her stained lips. Slowly, she glided over to him, letting the silky black material of her dress swish over her milky white skin.

Cole opened his mouth to speak, but Silvia placed a finger with its perfectly painted nail on his lips. Flipping her white blonde hair over her shoulder, she let her emerald eyes roam his tense chest.

"Oooh…you've been a bad, bad…_bad_ boy…"

--

smokes a ciggy in bed Was that good for you? Did I make you all tingle with delight? I really hope you found it well worth the wait! I promise to work hard to give you chapter seven soon. What in the world is Sylvia going to do to Cole? Uh-ohs...


End file.
